Lizard's Strike
by balto-baldo
Summary: When a young kit is born out of a remarkably large litter, it is presumed that he would not live long - not even to apprentice-hood. But the young cat is determined to show what he can do - even if it means starting at the bottom of the clan order.
1. Prologue

"I guess CreekClan can start this gathering off?"  
It was gathering night - the four clans meeting in the place of the sacred stones, atop each stone, on the smooth surface, sat a cat - four stones, four cats, powerful looking and ruling their clans with an iron paw. Paw prints were engraved into the stones surface where each leader sat, cutting into the surface from generations upon generations of cats seating themselves in the same spot, representing their clans.  
It was a burly grey-brown tabby tom, sitting on the stone of the furthest right, that had been called first, and he nodded, lifting himself to his paws, bright amber gaze scanning across the cats from all four clans.  
"I am proud to say that CreekClan is thriving, especially now that it is the end of a hard leaf-bare - we lost a very wise elder, Falconsplash, due to greencough, but everyone else seems to be recovering well. We welcome no new warriors, but we do welcome three new apprentices - Fishpaw, Minnowpaw and Troutpaw, all of who have come tonight."  
"Fishpaw! Minnowpaw! Troutpaw!" The leader could see the three apprentices - Minnowpaw was ducking her head, while Fishpaw and Troutpaw held their heads proudly as the other clans cheered.  
He then nodded to the next leader, seating himself and curling his tail around his forepaws. "Do you wish to go next, Amberstar?"  
A lithe brown she-cat nodded, before she too raised herself to her paws. "SwiftClan has battled the challenges of the hard leaf-bare." That was evident due to the ribs showing through her pelt. "But we are glad to say that we suffered no losses this season." She murmured. "We has welcomed a single new kit to our clan, the kit of deputy Shortfur and his mate, Dapplestep - who was been called Rosekit." She then took a seat - even standing up had been difficult, she hadn't been able to sleep much.  
"I think I'll speak next." A black tom said, next in line and getting to his paws, a sneer on his face. "AshClan is doing extremely well - even after an unexpected attack from FireClan, we only suffered a few injured 'paws, no one was killed during the battle." This earned a few snarls from the FireClan cats - including their leader, but no one spoke out of turn. "We have no new kits or apprentices, but we do have two new warriors - Nettlepelt and Sparrowtooth."  
"Nettlepelt! Sparrowtooth!" Cats cheered - all but the FireClan cats.  
A rather large grey and white tabby she-cat swiftly stepped foreward before the the black tom could sit. "Our attack was justified, Darkstar, if you hadn't sent your warriors into our territory to try and kidnap our own kits then we wouldn't have attacked - Fallowheart broke the warrior code with Viperclaw but that gives no reason for you to claim her kits - it should be her choice."  
"Aspenstar, your clan is overcrowded as it is, you surely don't need anymore kits - besides, Viperclaw has every right to take his kits."  
The two leaders had faced each other by now, claws unsheathed, ready to battle, before the grey-brown tabby rose to his feet and gave a harsh tone. "You two need to stop this now - its the gathering, we have a truce and you're both acting like kits!"  
"Wolfstar is right, the actions from both clans were uncalled for - kits need to stay within their mothers clan, and the choice of who they go to can be decided by themselves when they are old enough to make that choice." Amberstar added, glaring at the two, who eventually both sat, settling their ruffled fur.  
"Right you both are." Aspenstar murmured, and Darkstar ducked his head.  
"I apologise, my brother, and Amberstar."  
Wolfstar only nodded in his younger brothers direction, before he took a seat on his stone again - it was Aspenstar's turn to speak. But Wolfstar didn't listen in - his mind wandered back to the CreekClan camp, where his expecting mate, Ravenheart, was due to have their kits any day now. His clan was thriving...and his kits were to be born in time for one of the best seasons - new-leaf.  
"The night is still young - us clans may share tongues for a while longer."  
Aspenstar had announced it, and it had snapped the older tome out of his thoughts, as he watched the other three leaders leave their stones. He chose to stay upon his, glancing in the direction of his territory...his paws were itching to go back, he didn't know why.  
"Has Ravenheart had her kits by now?"  
Wolfstar turned his head in time to see Darkstar jump onto the stone, taking a seat next to him - his brother was more lean, while Wolfstar was more muscular and stocky, more built for battle.  
"No, not yet. Riverbreeze has said that she is due any day now, though." He said - his medicine cat was skilled, she had seen many kittings and for the past moons had been correct with the dates of future kittings.  
"Are you worried about her?" Darkstar asked, and when Wolfstar nodded, the black tom smiled. "Don't worry, Ravenheart is experienced herself - I mean, you already have five fine kits." Their previous two litters - this was said to be their last. Darkstar then nudged his brother. "Maybe when the kits are born, I'll come and give them a little visit."  
"I suppose...but tonight feels...off." Wolfstar said, and Darkstar said nothing...his ears were pricked.  
"...do you hear that?"  
Wolfstar then lifted his head, pricking his ears as well as he listened for any sounds...  
Was that...  
...barking?  
Wolfstar let his ears lead him...and they led him right where he didn't want them to.  
CreekClan territory.  
He swiftly got off from his perch, alerting the rest of the clans.  
"CreekClan we must hurry, coyotes are within our territory!"  
Wolfstar rose the alarms, and the warriors and apprentices of his clan sped towards their territory, tails raised. Wolfstar wasn't far behind, making sure no cats were left behind, and although he heard the other three leaders ordering their clans about something, he didn't look back, he didn't have time to ask for help. He quickly heard the battle cries of his clanmates as they sped for battle - and as they got closed, he could hear fighting inside the camp already, the warriors were trying to ward them off.

Wolfstar ran through the camp opening, which had been torn by the coyotes, and widened his eyes at the sight - it wasn't a loner, but rather a whole pack of them, of which had already caused some damage to some of the dens.  
"Riverbreeze, you and Otterfur go to the nursery, check on Ravenheart!" He turned to the blue-grey medicine cat and her brown pelted apprentice, both of which nodded and went straight there - this was not good stress for a queen expecting. Wolfstar then cast his eyes across the camp, which already had his warriors and apprentices fighting the predators, what they had been trained to do.  
Wolfstar himself was about to get into the fray, when he heard more battle cries from behind him. Turning, the leader watched as more cats streamed into the camp - SwiftClan, AshClan and FireClan had been right behind him, and now the warriors and apprentices joined his clan.  
"You think we'd leave you to fend for yourself?" He turned his amber gaze to Aspenstar, the strong she-cat held her head high. "We all know what havoc coyotes can cause, we will help you in this time of need."  
"Thank you, Aspenstar."  
He then went into the battle of screeching cats and yelping coyotes, leaping at one trying to destroy the nursery, trying to get the medicine cats and the queen inside. Not with him there they weren't. He landed on the back of the carnivore, and dug his claws in, biting into the scruff, and soon, drawing blood.  
The animal was now trying to bite him, turning its head and snapping at any glance. But with more cats coming to his aid, and some of the pack being driven off, there was no chance. The leader scratched and bit - he tore a claw with how aggressive he was trying to tear at the creature, but it paid off, as it soon gave up, yelping and throwing the attacking cats off, turning tail and running after the rest of the pack, which had decided their lives were more important then the battle and the certain death.  
There were a few injuries, cats from all four clans had wounds, but not bad to cause much concern, and they certainly looked proud of themselves. A few CreekClan warriors, at the demand of deputy Featherstep, headed off to make sure that the coyotes had left their territory - and hopefully, not into the territory of any of the other clans.  
Wolfstar sat down, panting and heaving...they had done good...but now the camp was partly destroyed, and he glanced up as Darkstar headed over - he had a badly bitten ear, but apart from that, he seemed fine. "Are you alright?"  
The other leader nodded. "Yeah, better then ever...although your camp looks otherwise." The black tom said, glancing about, and Wolfstar nodded. "As long as there is access to all dens, and none of them were crushed, we should be fine to fix them tomorrow."  
Wolfstar nearly jumped out of his pelt as an ear-splitting screech broke the air, many cats looked alarmed, and one thought raced through his mind.  
Ravenheart!  
He raced to the partly destroyed nursery, managing to squeeze himself inside.  
Riverbreeze and Otterfur were surrounding the nest of a dark grey tabby she-cat, who was panting heavily - although Riverbreeze gave her apparentice orders, and the small brown cat swiftly passed Wolfstar, heading out of the den to get what she had been told.  
"She began her kitting during the battle." Riverbreeze told Wolfstar, although the seasoned she-cat didn't look at him. "There is already one kit - a tom...but he was stillborn."  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" Wolfstar asked, his ears flicking back - a kit dead? This couldn't be happening.  
"You can leave and give me and Otterfur, and your mate, some space - you wont do much by taking up space and worrying. Try and get some rest - once Otterfur gets back I'll send her back out to have a look at everyones wounds."  
The leader wanted to argue - but knew he had no choice, so he did as he told, following the orders and walking out.  
FireClan and SwiftClan had already left - Darkstar and his clan, as well as Featherstep and the rest of CreekClan, were waiting, and Wolfstar glanced at them. "There is already one kit, a tom, but he was stillborn. I want you all to carry on and try and relax - Otterfur will be coming around soon to check your injuries."  
He watched his warriors murmur to themselves, before he turned to Darkstar and his clanmates. "Thank you for aiding us - there would be a lot more injuries if you and the other clans hadn't stepped in and helped."  
The black leader nodded, touching his tail tip to the shoulder of his brother. "We are glad to help. I am sorry to hear about your kit - I hope Ravenheart can deliver more healthy kittens." He said. "You can tell me all about them at the next gathering - I really should be getting my clan back to our own territory to care for the wounded."  
Wolfstar nodded. "May StarClan light your path, brother."  
"And yours too."  
Darkstar then led his clan out, before Wolfstar took himself to his own den - he only had a torn claw, so he was sure he would be fine for now. He swiftly entered the dark den, going to his nest and flopping down with a sigh.  
But he couldn't sleep...  
What if Ravenheart didn't make it? Or any of the kits?  
What if he lost everything...

"Wolfstar, wake up."  
The tabby leader stirred, but didn't fully awake - until the paw prodded him again.  
"Wolfstar, Ravenheart wants to see you."  
That awoke the leader, and he swiftly sat up, nearly tumbling on his side and into the cat who had woken him - Featherstep.  
The silver deputy twitched her tail. "Riverbreeze managed to deliver Ravenheart's kits, the last was born a few minutes ago..."  
He didn't wait to hear more - he got to his paws and swiftly came out of the den. It was nearly sunhigh...had he really slept for that long? Had Ravenheart kitted her kits all night and morning?  
He didn't let anymore thoughts cross him as he squeezed into the den - where Riverbreeze was still up, attending to the queen, nearly finished...but Wolfstar didn't hear the mewling of kittens.  
The blue-grey medicine cat turned to him, and she sighed. "There were eight kits...three toms and five she-kits, the biggest litter I've seen or heard of." She said softly. "But none of them survived...some survived for an hour or two, but they didn't hold on for long...I'm so sorry." The medicine cat murmured. "But Ravenheart survived...she will recover."  
Wolfstar slowly padded over, ears and head down. "You tried your best Riverbreeze, StarClan decided for this to happen and we must accept it, you should go sleep."  
The medicine cat said no more, and left the den. His mate was curled around the tiny bodies of their kits, but she looked up when he can and sat next to her. She was exhausted...and upset. "I tried my hardest...but it was so overwhelming...and now none of the kits survived because of me."  
The leader licked his mates head. "It is not your fault." He said softly, before he looked at the still bundles of the kits. Eight...he still couldn't believe it, twice the size of normal litters...but none had survived. "We should name them...so they can make their first and only journey to the path of StarClan."  
Ravenheart nodded. "For the first tom...how about Finchkit? The next kit looks a lot like him...maybe she can be Beetlekit?"  
Wolfstar nodded, and glanced at the next two kits. "This she-kit is rather dark...how about Nightkit for her? and the grey tabby next to her can be Skykit?"  
Ravenheart smiled despite the sad moment, licking the kits in turn as they were named. "The next tom looks like me...maybe Shadekit? And the she-kit next to him looks like you...Greykit?" Wolfstar smiled and nodded, before looking at the last two kits - the first was a she-kit.  
"Cedarkit for her...and then for the last little tom...Lizardkit."  
He then lied down, and his mate moved her tail so he could nuzzle the bodies of the kits - although gone, they still remained. "Finchkit, Beetlekit, Nightkit, Skykit, Shadekit, Greykit, Cedarkit, and Lizardkit...  
The leader rested his head gently on the kits...but quickly rose it when he heard the sound of mewing - although very weak, it was there. He swiftly sat up, and glanced at his mate, who looked shocked. "Is one of them...alive?"  
Wolfstar quickly checked each kit in order - the first seven were cold, but the last, the runt, was breathing. "Riverbreeze, come quick!"  
He had called, and the medicine cat was quickly at his aid. "Is something wrong with Ravenheart?"  
"No...no! One of the kits...one of the kits is alive!" 


	2. Allegiances

_update ;; had to go back and edit + resubmit because it didnt format properly the right time oops_

 **CreekClan**

 **Leader:** Wolfstar - burly grey-brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Featherstep - small silver tabby with white paws and yellow eyes

(Apprentice: Fallowpaw)

 **Medicine cat:** Riverbreeze - old blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes and a torn right ear

(Apprentice: Otterfur - lithe brown tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes)

 **Warriors:** Oakstorm - large brown tabby tom with amber eyes

(Apprentice: Larkpaw)  
Froststep - white and orange tabby she-cat with green eyes

Wrenwhisker - fluffy orange tabby tom with blue eyes

(Apprentice: Fishpaw)  
Blacktail - black tom with green eyes

Sandtooth - yellow tabby tom with amber eyes

(Apprentice: Minnowpaw)  
Fernheart - grey dappled she-cat with amber eyes

Cinderstripe - dark blue-grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Thistlepelt - grey and white patched tom with green eyes

(Apprentice: Troutpaw)

 **Apprentices:** Fallowpaw - pale orange tabby tom with amber eyes

Larkpaw - fluffy brown and white she-cat with blue eyes

Fishpaw - grey tabby tom with yellow eyes

Minnowpaw - blue-grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Troutpaw - dark grey, almost black tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Queens:** Wavestep - grey and white patched she-cat with blue eyes, mother to an unknown tom's kits, Stonekit, Rowankit, Dustkit and Lilykit

Ravenheart - dark grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Wolfstar's kit, Lizardkit

Flowerheart - tortieshell and white she-cat with green eyes, expecting Oakstorm's kits

 **Kits:** Stonekit - grey tom with blue eyes

Rowankit - red tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Dustkit - brown and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Lilykit - brown and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Lizardkit - dark brown tabby tom with white paws and chest, ice blue eyes

 **Elders:** Swiftfoot - elderly black tom with three whites paws and completely shredded ears, green eyes

Smallcreek - small black she-cat with amber eyes

Yellowclaw - yellow and white tabby tom with milky blue eyes, blind

 **SwiftClan**

 **Leader:** Amberstar - lithe brown she-cat with amber eyes

(Apprentice: Mudpaw)

Deputy: Shortfur - white and brown tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine cat: Willowfoot - grey tabby tom with blue eyes

(Apprentice: Harepaw - dark brown tom with yellow eyes)

 **Warriors:** Adderclaw - brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Krestrelbreeze - black she-cat with yellow eyes

(Apprentice: Heatherpaw)  
Swiftsong - black and white she-cat with green eyes

Nightpelt - dark grey tom with white paws and blue eyes

Littletail - large white and ginger tabby tom with amber eyes and a bob tail

Palefur - white she-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice: Birdpaw)  
Rabbitwind - grey-brown she-cat with amber eyes

 **Apprentices:** Heatherpaw - black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Mudpaw - brown tabby tom with green eyes

Birdpaw - silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Queens:** Dapplefrost - grey and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Shortfur's kit, Rosekit

Jaywind - blue-grey tabby she-cat with white markings and amber eyes, expecting Littletail's kits

 **Kits:** Rosekit - small grey, brown and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Elders:** Petalheart - large grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Kinkfoot - small white she-cat with a twisted back leg

 **AshClan**

 **Leader:** Darkstar - lean black tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Volenose - grey tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine cat:** Mapletail - calico she-cat with amber eyes

(Apprentice: n/a)

 **Warriors:**  
Viperclaw - brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Whiteheart - white tom with blue eyes, deaf

(Apprentice: Patchpaw)  
Lionstep - golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

(Apprentice: Ivypaw)  
Pineclaw - dark red tabby tom with amber eyes

Sparrowtooth - brown tabby tom with green eyes

Nettlepelt - brown and white she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Apprentices:** Patchpaw - black and white tom with amber eyes

Ivypaw - black tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Queens:** Brightpelt - ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes, mother to Volenose's kits, Sunkit and Moonkit

Honeystep - golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Darkstar's kits and foster mother to Leafkit and Starlingkit

Lilyfur - light grey tabby she-cat with green eyes, expecting Viperclaw's kits

Blueheart - blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Pineclaw's kits

 **Kits:** Sunkit - orange tabby tom with green eyes

Moonkit - silver grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Leafkit - brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Starlingkit - dilute calico she-cat with amber eyes

 **Elders:** Mottledscar - brown tortieshell she-cat with blinded amber eyes, shredded ears and patches of fur missing

 **FireClan**

 **Leader:** Aspenstar - large grey and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

(Apprentice: Robinpaw)

 **Deputy:** Beetleclaw - black tom with yellow eyes

 **Medicine cat:** Cloudsong - white tom with amber eyes

(Apprentice: Hawkpaw - brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes)

 **Warriors:** Mousefang - brown tom with yellow eyes

Mistfeather - grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Sorrelpelt - golden tabby she-cat with green eyes and white paws

Hollyclaw - black tom with green eyes

Greyheart - grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Shadowtooth - black she-cat with amber eyes

Flamestep - orange tabby tom with yellow eyes

Firepelt - orange tabby she-cat with green eyes

Dovesong - light grey she-cat with blue eyes

Gorseheart - brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Leafheart - orange and white tabby tom with green eyes

 **Apprentices:** Robinpaw - orange tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Queens:** Fallowheart - light brown she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

 **Kits:** Shrewkit - brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Molekit - brown and white tom with green eyes

Cherrykit - calico she-cat with blue eyes

 **Elders:** Longclaw - black tom with yellow eyes

Tigertail - dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Dawnheart - light yellow tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Daisyfrost - white she-cat with yellow eyes

Snaketooth - brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Stonefrost - grey she-cat with amber eyes

 **Cats outside the Clans:**

Spider - black she-cat loner with white paws and amber eyes

Mike - silver tabby tom kittypet with blue eyes

Dog - large brown tom with yellow eyes

Cat - small grey tabby tom with green eyes

Flight - white tom with yellow eyes

Shade - dark grey tom with amber eyes


	3. Chapter 1

Two blue eyes stared out into the new day, watching as rain drizzled within the camp, turning the ground muddy some places and just plain puddles in others...so much for going out today. The moon old kit who had gotten up early turned, grumbling, before making his way back to his nest, where his mother still slept. Even to him, his nest seemed too big - well, he was suppose to have siblings...the other four kits in here were loud enough to make up for seven.  
Lizardkit curled up in his nest, shutting his eyes, hoping to get sleep - but a certain someone or someones made it impossible...had they really woken up? Now?  
"Come on Stonekit, lets sneak out."  
Lizardkit's ears pricked slightly at the sound, but didn't open his eyes.  
"Rowankit, thats a stupid idea, someone's going to catch us and we'll get in trouble...besides, its wet and raining." The dark tabby could imagine his older denmate, making a disgusted face to go with his sour mood.  
"But its been raining for the past three days non stop - staying in here is getting boring, especially since we only have that moon old mouse to keep us company."  
Lizardkit scowled - sure, he was a bit small, but he certainly wasn't a mouse. He scoffed, although it seemed none of the kits were paying attention.  
"Ugh...fine, but if we get caught its your fault - and I mean all of you, don't pin any blame on me."  
Lizardkit finally opened his blue eyes to see the four kits huddled - although he didn't go unnoticed, Rowankit noticed him. "Great, we woke the mouse up."  
The brown tabby kit huffed and sat up. "I'm not a mouse." He spat, and the red tabby she-cat grinned.  
"No, you're more like a pile of fox dung - don't tell any of the queens where we're going." Rowankit growled, and she could only flatten her ears as she heard the soft complaints of the other two kits.  
"There's no need to be so rude Rowankit, what did he ever do?" Rowankit glared at the she-kit who had spoke, one of the two sisters which looked identicle, Lilykit. "He's the leaders kit, must I say more?"  
Lizardkit only narrowed his eyes as the bigger kit left the den, followed by her brother and sisters - neither who spared a second thought for him. He then rested his head back down on his paws, not aware his fur had been bristling. "Stupid Rowankit...thinks she's so much better then me...I'll show her once I'm a warrior." He muttered.  
"Show who once you're a warrior?"  
The kit turned his head up to see the blue eyes on his mother looking down at him - rather tiredly, he must've woken her. "Sorry mother." He said. "I didn't mean to wake you...and I meant Rowankit."  
"Its alright sweetheart, its about time to wake up anyway...and is Rowankit being mean again? Oh don't worry, she'll brighten up once she knows you a little better." Ravenheart murmured, licking her kit on the head.  
Rowankit brighten up? Right, when foxes invade StarClan.  
Lizardkit was then aware his dark grey tabby mother was glancing around the den. "...Where is that troublesome kit and her siblings, anyway?"  
The kit flicked his ears back. "They...they said they were going to get you, Wavestep and Flowerheart some prey - they said that Wolfstar might make them apprentices three moons early if they did." He murmured, and thankfully, she didn't catch him out on his lie.  
"Ah...so nice of them...but its still raining, those poor kits will be freezing! I'll go out and get them." Her grey tabby pelt moved, and Lizardkit's eyes widened - no no no, she was going to find out! But it was helpless - he got up, but she flicked her tail and blocked his eay. "You stay here, you'll catch a cold like those poor other kits if you go out there."  
The tom could only helplessly watch his mother go outside, and he seated himself, waiting.

"Wavestep's kits are missing!" Yep...thats what he had been waiting for.  
The tabby watched as his mother came into the nursery again, eyes wide - her yowl had awoken the other two queens, to which Wavestep was looking at her nest in dismay. "Where have they gone?!"  
The alarm had woken other cats, who were all now around the den, even in the rain. Missing kits was a big danger - they couldn't fend for themselves out there against anything...or anyone.  
"Lizardkit."The dark tabby glanced up. His father had come into the den to assist the situation, and the larger tom was standing in front of him, gazing at his son intently. "Do you know where the four kits went?"  
The kit could only flick his tail and look away, flattening his ears. How would they react when he said he had lied?  
"Come on Lizardkit...these kits could be in danger, they could be taken or killed."  
Lizardkit glanced up again at his father, his face unreadable. The kit was silent for a moment, before he sighed. "They said they were going outside of camp...because they had become bored, I don't know where they were heading to."  
Wolfstar then leaned forward, giving the kit a lick between the ears. "Thank you." He said, before he quickly got up and turned, calling out of the den. "Featherstep, I want you to send out four patrols to find the kits, one to each border - we have no clue which way they went." He called to his deputy, before he glanced at Ravenheart and Wavestep. "I want you two to go as well, you know their scents better then anyone else - Flowerheart will stay and look after Lizardkit."  
Both queens gave a nod, before the leader left the den, and the two she-cats followed. Lizardkit watched them go, and he sighed...they were probably angry at him, he wouldn't be surprised.  
"Don't worry Lizardkit, they aren't mad at you." The tabby turned his head to gaze at the queen who had spoken, Flowerheart. Her kits were due in a quarter moon, so her belly was already really round - she had been told not to go too far from the den.  
"How do you know?"  
"Well, if I know my sister any better, she's just worried about her kits, thats all." The kit had forgotten - Wavestep and Flowerheart were sisters, although Wavestep was from an earlier litter. "But they will be relieved and proud of you - I expect Rowankit told you not to tell? You probably saved their tails." The pretty queen mewed, and Lizardkit flicked his ears.  
"Maybe."  
"I know so - come here, it may be a while before they get back if they're going to all four borders."  
Lizardkit then went to the expecting queen, stepping into her nest and curling up. This nest seemed a lot smaller. He was pressed slightly against her belly, and although warm he knew it might be discomforting for the queen. She didn't seem to be complaining. Flowerheart then went to grooming the small tom, calming him. "Have a nap Lizardkit, they'll be back before you wake up."  
The kit began purring to the grooming, closing his eyes...she was probably right, and with that, he fell asleep.

"So it's all his fault for telling? I told him not to tell - he'll have to pay for this."  
Lizardkit opened his eyes in alarm at the voice...Rowankit? He couldn't react fast enough to seeing her, however, and gave a cry as the bigger red tabby tackled him - Flowerheart was no longer in her nest.  
"Rowankit, what are you doing?" Lilykit said, alarmed, as Stonekit and Dustkit ran out of the den, tail's lashing.  
"Teaching him a lesson!" Rowankit hissed as she pinned the smaller kit, claws unsheathed. "Mouse-brain!"  
"Let go!" Lizardkit mewed, struggling under her grip, and he let out a yowl as she closed her teeth on his nose, although small, the teeth were sharp, making the bite painful. The dark tabby flailed his paws, batting her head hard enough to make her let go, before he shook her claws off, climbing to his paws and darting away from the she-kit. She, however, tackled him again, but he was able to stand his ground.  
Rowankit dug her claws in with a hiss, before biting into one of his ears - to which Lizardkit retaliated by clawing at her tail, which kept whipping in and out of his grip. He soon, however, managed to pin it down, digging his small claws in. That earned a hiss of pain before the kit spat at him, letting go of his ear.  
Neither kit was aware of the two cats who had come in - one grabbing Rowankit's scruff and pulling her away, and the other grabbing Lizardkit and pulling him close. The tabby tom sheathed his claws and glanced up - it was Flowerspot, who's eyes were wide with worry. "Are you hurt Lizardkit? We need to get you to Riverbreeze and Otterfur." She then grabbed his scruff, and the queen took him out.  
Lizardkit was then able to see the cat who had pulled Rowankit away - Larkpaw. The older cat looked at the kit in disapproval as Rowankit hissed and spat at her - it didn't seem the other warriors or queens were back.  
"You're going to be in so much trouble when Wavestep, Ravenheart and Wolfstar come back - they might even hold off your apprentice ceremony." Thats the last thing Lizardkit heard Larkpaw say to the kit before he was out of earshot. He then glanced towards the medicine cat down, before the queen carrying him put him down by the entrance.  
"Come on."  
The she-cat walked in, before Lizardkit followed, his tail flicking as he heard Flowerheart tell Riverbreeze what had happened. The elder medicine cat only nodded, before glancing towards her brown pelted apprentice, telling her what herbs they needed before she headed to a nest. "Come Lizardkit, Otterfur will treat you."  
Lizardkit headed over, stepping into the nest Riverbreeze had motioned to, and he sat down. His nose and ear were bleeding and rather sore, and while he had other scratches over his pelt from Rowankit's tiny claws, they weren't bleeding.  
"Larkpaw and I are going to go and find the patrols - tell them the kits are back at camp." Flowerheart told the medicine cat, who shook her head.  
"No, I'll let Larkpaw go but not you - let her take Fallowpaw. You're too close to having those kits to be going out of camp for extended periods of time - even out of the nursery. Besides, I'm sure they'll be heading back by now, its been a while."  
Flowerheart could only flatten her ears at the blue-grey she-cats words, but as Otterfur headed over, she gave a nod. "I'll tell the apprentices." She said softly, before she turned and left the den, going to find Larkpaw and her brother.  
The brown tabby pelt of Otterfur then entered the kits view, and Lizardkit glanced up as Otterfur placed down the herbs she had gotten, and the cobwebs. "Do you want me to handle this one?" She asked her mentor, to which the older she-cat nodded, before Otterfur got to work. "This may sting a little Lizardkit - but that means it's working." She murmured softly, chewing up some of the herbs.  
As Otterfur began putting the chewed herbs onto his pelt, the kit winced, tail lashing, although he didn't cry out - soon, the pain was over as she then placed cobwebs over his wounds. "Will they heal?" He asked.  
Otterfur then gave a purr. "They will - although I do want you to stay in overnight, in case your nose gets infected from the wound. It shouldn't, but its better to be safer." She said, and he gave a nod. "You can use this nest for the night."  
Lizardkit curled up, flicking his ears - he would've fallen asleep, although he was wide awake and alert as he heard commotion within camp, outside the den, and of course, without asking, he got up from the nest and got to the entrance, peeking out. The patrols had arrived back at camp - Larkpaw and Fallowpaw didn't have to go far to find them already coming back.  
Wavestep was embracing her kits, although her pelt bristled - she was worried and disappointed. "Why did you go outside of camp? You all know how dangerous this is - you had the whole clan worried!" The kits seemed to be mewing their apologies to their mother and the rest of camp.  
Ravenheart, however, was heading to the nursery when Flowerheart came up and muttered something to her - the dark grey tabby then turned, blue eyes wide. "Rowankit, you attacked Lizardkit?"  
The red tabby looked up from her mothers fur, and she hissed. "He was being a mouse-brain - he told you we left camp, if he hadn't you wouldn't have been worried. He needed a lesson."  
The maority of the clan was surprised at her words, and Lizardkit watched as a grey tabby apprentice stepped towards the queen and her kits, eyes narrowed. "He's a moon old kit Rowankit - he has more sense then you! He was defending a clanmate - clanmates, that could've gotten into danger." That was Fishpaw. Rowankit looked at the tom, and something flashed in her eyes before she seemed to go silent, and the apprentice backed away. Tension was in the air, but Wolfstar dismissed the rest of the clan, waving his tail. He was sure to give the kits some sort of punishment later.  
Lizardkit retreated to the medicine cat den, settling in his nest as he heard pawsteps come closer - Ravenheart. The she-cat slipped inside, took one glance at her kit and went over, settling and curling around him. "Mum, I'm fine." Lizardkit said, but he purred softly, resting his head on her.  
"I know my sweet kit - but I won't let you sleep in here tonight alone." She murmured softly, grooming the kit.

They were interrupted by the sound of another set of pawsteps - two, to be exact. The first was Fishpaw, the apprentice who had made Rowankit speechless. He had a fish and a plump mouse, which he set down besides the nest. "Here's some prey for you Ravenheart - and I got the mouse for Lizardkit in case he's ready to eat prey." The apprentice mewed, and the queen purred.  
"Thank you Fishpaw - how about you get a fish each for Riverbreeze and Otterfur, too? They'll be hungry too."  
The apprentice gave a nod and smiled at the queen and kit. "On it." He said. "Oh, and Lizardkit - if its not raining tomorrow how about I teach you a battle move or two? Might be able to defend yourself from Rowankit more and show her how much awesome you are then she is." He was joking, a purr in his tone, and the kit too purred.  
"Come on hurry out, or I may have to show my kit how his mother can defeat an 'experienced' apprentice." Ravenheart warned playfully, sending him out with a flick of her tail - he was the kit of one of Lizardkit's older siblings, so Ravenheart did take a bit more playfully to the cat and his siblings.  
"I don't suppose you'll allow me to disrupt you more?"  
The tabby tom glanced up to see Wolfstar come into the den, and Ravenheart smiled. "Of course not." She purred, reaching her head up to rub it against his chin when he was close enough.  
Lizardkit quickly glanced down, spotted the mouse that had been bought for him, and he snatched it, gnawing into it, or at least trying to. He only succeeded in ripping a bit of fur off, earning purrs from both of his parents, and he felt his ears heat up.  
"Lizardkit, it wasn't your fault." Wolfstar said, looking down at the kit. "Telling us where they went was the right thing."  
"I know...but Lilykit and Dustkit and Stonekit are my friends...even Rowankit is bearable sometimes." He murmured. "It feels wrong telling on them."  
Wolfstar gave a small smile, and he gently nuzzled the kit. "It is good to be loyal to your friends and clanmates when its needed...but if they are in danger, you may not be able to hold the secret." He said softly. "...I have a feeling you'll be a great warrior Lizardkit."  
Lizardkit looked up at his father in surprise, who purred, licking one of his ears before he nuzzled Ravenheart and left the den...would be be a good warrior.  
"Ok my kit, time to rest." Ravenheart murmured, resting her head. "You'll need all the rest you can get if you want to explore tomorrow."  
Lizardkit glanced at his dark grey tabby mother, giving a quick nod before he snuggled into her fur more, purring, before he rested and closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep. He would be ready to face tomorrow. 


End file.
